Computing system hardware and applications typically generate status messages requiring operational actions. When a status message occurs that does not fit any automation filters, it may displayed to an operator, who may or may not know how to handle it. Reacting to the status messages may be very important to the successful operation of the computing system.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.